


Bittersweet Smile

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, F/F, Slight fluff, So be warned, can be seen as a what is love au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: "I love you"She smiled.But she didn't say it back.





	Bittersweet Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i did write this as a samo backstory for my mimo au, however you can read this without following my au! 
> 
> it's angsty, so you are warned. no happy ending here (you probably would tell from the fact that this is for a mimo au lol)
> 
>  
> 
> aaaanyway, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> if you're interested in following the au, you can find it on my twitter @annascup

Momo was used to being alone.

 

Her parents were loving and appreciated her but also were too busy with work during the week to actually spend time with her. She may had been just a small girl but as soon as she realized she was spending more times with nannies than with her parents, she understood.

 

She went on with her childhood feeling lonely until one day, she wasn’t alone anymore.

 

They met when they were 6 on a Sunday morning.

 

Momo saw a big truck stop next to her neighbors’ house from her room’s window, her new neighbors. Not that she didn’t like the old neighbors, but they were never around much for the little girl to actually get a liking of them, as usual.

 

Just moments after the truck had arrived, a decent looking car parked in the driveway. A couple in their late twenties got out of the car with a girl her age, more or less. The little girl look up to her new house and then looked over Momo’s house, and she saw the other girl spying on her through the glass window.

 

She smiled.

 

 

"Momo, come here!” she heard her mom call her out loud from downstairs.

 

Once Momo made her way into the living room, she found her parents chatting animatedly the family she saw outside less than 10 minutes before.

 

"...and this is our daughter Momo! Say hi to the Minatozaki, Momo-ya” her father introduced her.

 

_Another Japanese family?_

 

"Hi…” Momo’s voice was barely audible.

 

"Hi Momo, would you like to meet our daughter? I believe you’re the same age” Mrs. Minatozaki said, before turning her head to the little girl from before who was now hiding behind her mother’s skirt, “Sana, chipmunk, why don’t you go outside and play with Momo while we stay here to chat some more?”

 

Sana nodded and Momo guided both of them to the spacious backyard.

 

"Uhm… I’m Momo, your name is Sana, right?”

 

"Yes…” that all the smaller girl said.

 

"So… you wanna go on the swing? I’ll push you” Momo offered with a smile.

 

At those words, the quieter of the duo lighted up with a smile.

 

_She really does look like a chipmunk_

 

Momo smiled too.

 

 

After that day, they became inseparable.

 

They sat together in classes, they waited for each other at the bus stop to go together to school. You name it and they had probably done it together.

 

There wasn’t a Momo without Sana and a Sana without Momo.

 

They spent most of their afternoons together since Sana’s parents also worked all day.

 

Momo had learned quite early on that Sana’s family had to move to Korea from Japan after her dad received a very nice job offer right there in Seoul just like her family.

 

Sana had quickly become Momo’s best and only friend. Sana was her own ray of sunshine. Always making sure she was okay and always making sure Momo left her house with a smile (and some time some bruises from falling around while playing tag)

 

 

Sana became her rock… and maybe something more.

 

 

It was clear that Sana was into girls, even from a young age. Momo knew it. She didn’t have any problem with that, neither did Sana’s parents. They loved their daughter unconditionally.

 

What Momo had a problem with were her own feelings for her best friend.

 

They always were there but without noticing had turned from a simple friendship like feelings to more romantic ones.

 

It all got worse for Momo when they were 15 and about to start their last year of middle school when Sana said something about having to ‘practice’.

They were in Momo’s room with the older  sitting on her bed while the younger was sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room, trying to get some homework done, unsuccessfully.

 

"Ughhhh… this is too boring Momoring! Can’t we do something else?” Sana puffing up her cheeks in that way Momo always found so cute.

 

Momo took her glasses off and closed her textbook, well knowing that whatever subject she was studying was going to be neglected for the rest of the night.

 

"What do you want to do, then?”

 

"Let’s practice!”

 

"What? Dancing? I don’t feel like going to the Black Velvet right now” Momo frowned.

 

"Nooo, not that practicing!” Sana got up from her sitting place and hopped up on Momo’s bed, getting closer to her smiling “The kissing kind of practice, pabo-ya!”

 

Momo’s eyes went even bigger than they would have in front of a plate of jokbal.

 

"What? Are you crazy?”

 

"C’mooooooon, Momoringg” Sana’s voice was full of aegyo, and she knew Momo couldn’t resist that, “We need practice for when we start high school next year!”

 

The older still wasn’t convinced.

 

"I mean, I trust you, do you trust me?” Sana tilted her head to one side, looking into Momo’s eyes.

 

_Should I go for it?_

 

Sana took Momo’s lack of response as a bad sign, so she backed up. “Oh okay. Uhm, sorry”

 

"Wait”

 

"Eh?”

 

"I trust you” Momo started, “Let’s do it”

 

Once again, Momo saw that bright smile she saw when she was little.

 

She felt a spark when their lips touched for the first time.

 

And just like that, Momo had given up her first kiss to the person she loved the most, her best friend.

 

She couldn’t be happier.

 

 

But Momo knew Sana wasn’t really hers. She saw all the girls she brought home. Most of them only lasted for maybe a week or two.

 

She saw Sana’s smile. It wasn’t as bright as usual.

 

 

 

By the end of their last middle school year, something was off. Momo couldn’t really tell why.

 

The Japanese pair would start their first high school year in just a few months, they were going to the same school of course.

 

They always talked about how high school was going to be, ever since they were little. How they would participate in musicals, have girlfriends, and all that jazz.

 

Oddly enough, now, at 16, Momo didn’t care anymore about that.

 

She just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sana because she felt her drifting away from her.

 

Until one rainy day late at night, when Momo had the house for herself since her parents were out of town for a work conference, she heard a soft knock with a specific pattern.

 

_Sana?_

 

Momo went to the door and opened it, just to find her best friend soaking wet and crying.

 

"Sana…? What happened? Are you hurt? What...” she couldn’t finish her sentence when Sana wrapped her arms around the older’s neck and started sobbing once again, wetting Momo’s clothes too.

 

"Let’s get you warmed up”

 

She brought Sana up to her room to give her some dry clothes and to get the younger to take a needed hot shower.

 

While Sana was taking her shower, Momo warmed some leftover food for the both of them, still wondering what happened to the other girl.

 

After a solid 30 minutes, Sana came back downstairs, dressed and hair dried.

 

They started eating in silence but before Momo could say anything, Sana spoke up, not looking up from her plate.

 

"She broke up with me”

 

"What?”

 

"Eunha, she left me for someone else. Someone taller and prettier than me”

 

Of course. Momo couldn’t even keep up with all the girls Sana had been with, but she remembered that petite girl with a bob.

 

Her and Sana had been dating for almost a month, a record for the Japanese girl.

 

Momo never really liked her, maybe because she was dating Sana. Definitely because she was dating Sana.

 

"I’m sorry, Sana-ya, you deserve better...”

 

"Do you think I’m not good enough? Why does everyone end up leaving me?”

 

"You are perfect, Sana”

 

"What’s so special about me?”

 

"Your personality, your beauty, how passionate you are when it comes to what you love… your smile”

 

"My smile?” Momo saw her lips slightly curving upwards.

 

"Yes, your smile is so beautiful, it shines brighter than any star”

 

"You’re saying this just to make me feel better”

 

"Well it's working, isn’t?” Momo smiled “But everything I said I meant it. You’re special, never forget that”

 

 

It didn’t take them long to finish their dinner. After cleaning up the dishes, they opted to go up to Momo’s room to watch a crappy romcom.

 

They were laying down on Momo’s bed with Sana resting her head on the older’s chest. They were staying comfortably in silence for the second time that evening. 

 

This time, however, Momo felt something different, something she hadn’t felt in a while. Having Sana again in her arms made all those feelings very much present.

 

Sana had seem to notice too.

 

The foreign movie was now at one of those idiotic scenes that you can only find in romcoms where the guy chases down the ‘girl of his dreams’ and somehow everything that has happened is forgotten and everyone has a happy ending.

 

"Do you think we’ll ever find the perfect one for us?”

 

_I already found her_

 

"Of course you will. That girl will be a very lucky one...”

 

“But what about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

"Yeah, you. You deserve to find someone Momoring!”

 

Momo felt like a dagger had just gone through her chest.

 

Sana saw Momo lowering her gaze. She had an idea to make her best friend feel better.

 

"You remember when we used to ‘practice’? Do… you mind if we did some now?”

 

Momo knew she would regret this, but she was feeling selfish. She wanted Sana to be hers at least one more time.

 

“Sure…” was all Momo could say, barely a whisper.

 

Sana straightened herself up, she looked into her eyes and pecked her lips.

 

 

The spark was still there, at least, that was what Momo felt.

 

 

But this time they didn’t stop there.

 

Momo brought her hand to Sana’s neck, deepening their kiss. She heard Sana moan as she bravely started kissing her neck, making sure to register every smell, sensation, every little imperfection of the younger’s skin, unconsciously knowing that that could be the last time she would have been able to do it.

 

Soon enough, there was no more room for their clothes as they were discarded on the floor of Momo’s already messy room.

 

The only sounds that could be heard were those of sloppy kisses and desperate moans.

 

And just like that, Momo had given her first time to the person she loved the most, her best friend.

 

 

They woke up in each other’s embrace.

 

Momo woke up first, as it would always happen whenever they had sleepovers. She looked down to see a peaceful Sana sleeping with just the covers to prevent her body to be completely exposed.

 

Just a few moments later, the younger also woke up. She blinked once, twice. She looked up at Momo.

 

Momo felt brave once again.

 

“I love you”

 

She smiled.

 

But she didn’t say it back.

 

That morning was relatively quiet, birds chirping were the only prominent sound  but if you listened carefully, you could also hear someone’s heart breaking.

 

 

After that day, just a week later, they started their first year of high school.

 

But this time around, Sana didn’t wait for her at the bus stop, Sana wasn’t sitting next to her in class.

 

Sana had made new friends, two other very pretty girls, Mina and Jihyo.

 

Momo got their names because now, instead of Momo and Sana, there’s Sana, Mina, and Jihyo.

 

 

Who was once Momo’s everything slowly started fading into a painful memory.

 

But she accepted it.

 

After all, Momo was used to being alone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...don’t kill me lol
> 
>  
> 
> For once it’s not Sana at the receiving end of the angst!
> 
> Hope you found this worth reading, this is also my first attempt at writing an angst fanfic so bear with me!
> 
> Please leave some feedback! It’s always appreciated and it motivates me to write more c:
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @annascup to follow my ongoing mimo au
> 
> authornim out ~


End file.
